As It Seems
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Alumni week is a time for former students to come back and enjoy themselves. Will a final attempt from the long dead Voldemort ruin the student's fun?
1. Chapter 1

As It Seems

LunarianPrincess

Alumni Week is the one time where Hogwarts is full of new and old students. A mix-up has two enemies sharing a room and learning more than they ever wanted to know about each other. However if they want to save Hogwarts and life as they know it they must band together and find a way to defeat Voldemort's final attempt at power.

Pairings: GW/DM

This story was presented to me by a purple plot bunny named Lani, an actual person given an alias and she wanted credit so there it is! Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters. Some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated and wanted but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

The mist seemed to flow along the ground as the rain fell in a never ending torrent. A lone figure was huddled beneath a dark cloak as she hurried out of the crowded establishment that bore a glowing sign saying "Cosmic Cadence". Hurrying down the road the figure wound its way through the road with confident steps even in the darkness.

"Darn, I'm going to be late," she lamented as she lifted her wrist to her face. The rain muffled her minced steps. She made her way up a small flight off stairs. She opened the door and threw off her cloak. Her flaming hair swirled around her as she raced through her house. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed her trunk off her bed. She hefted the large trunk and left it at the door. She peeled her black dress off and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Grabbing the combs in her hair she let the curly mass fully down. She grabbed a scrunci and pulled it into a high ponytail, while holding her keys between her teeth. She swung the cloak over herself again and stalked towards the front door of her small apartment.

She opened the door and dragged her case out. Turning she slammed the door closed and efficiently locked the door. Lugging her trunk she trudged towards the street again. Looking around she noted that no one was around. Pulling out her wand she stood sideways and stabbed it into the lane. In a tremendous bang a livid violet triple-decker bus appeared. A lank young man stepped off and grabbed her trunk he threw it onto the luggage center as Ginny held her fare out to him. He took it and handed her a ticket before directing her to her area.

"Hogsmeade, eh?" he stated rather than questioned. "You must be going back for alumni week at 'Ogwarts," he drawled in a nasally voice. She nodded before heading to her area. She pulled the cloak off and laid it on a chair that stood by the bed. She sat on the edge and took a deep breath. She didn't know if she was ready to go back to Hogwarts yet. She hadn't been back in almost 6 years.

She had left home two years after becoming a successful witch, one of the top in her class. She had fought against many Deatheaters and still lived. She bought a small apartment near Diagon Alley and had been through numerous jobs, ending with her becoming the singer at the club Cosmic Cadence. It was upscale and she went by an alias, but she hadn't told anyone what she was really doing. Her mum and dad still thought she worked in that robe store but she had left long ago. She still saw her family often but she had withdrawn and become very independent.

She had withdrawn from her family, not because she liked her independence but because it hurt to be surrounded by so many couples in love. Harry and Luna had gotten married after Voldemort and his minions had been thoroughly defeated. They were expecting a daughter in 3 months and already had a one year old son. Hermione and her brother had finally admitted their love for each other and now had twin girls, who were royal terrors. Fred and Angelina were married and though they had no children they were very much in love. George and Alicia were also happily married and had two young boys who had inherited their father' playful spirit. Bill was settled down with a girl he had met on his travels, Tarianda. Charlie had met a woman who studied dragons with him and they had a young girl who was very bright named Adarina. Percy had still not made peace with his family but she had seen him and his wife Penelope and their daughter Prudence, like her parents, was haughty and intelligent.

Ginny shook herself from her reflections and focused on staring out the frosty window. The snowy landscape lay before her and she anticipated the coming yuletide cheer. She looked forward to seeing her old friends from Hogwarts, she hadn't seen many since she had left 6 years ago. She saw the familiar sights of Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks.

"Hogsmeade!" the man shouted, he had lifted her trunk and dropped it on the icy path below the bus. She stood and threw on her cloak. The chill that had been creeping up on her was instantly abated. She stepped off the bus gracefully before turning and thanking the man for helping her with her things.

"Ginny!" a husky voice boomed. She turned and smiled at the sight presented to her. Hagrid had grabbed her trunk and hefted onto his shoulder. He was beaming at her and she felt herself smiling in kind.

"Hi Hagrid, how have you been?" she asked genially.

"Fine, fine, you're the last to arrive, I'm taking your things but you can catch the carriage that will take you to the castle over there," he pointed to a bench that was under cover. She smiled before waving and walking off. She approached the covered bench and saw a figure leaning negligently against the post. He was facing the castle, his face was away from her and she was grateful. She hadn't expected to meet anyone at such a late hour and knew her appearance was lacking.

She stood under the cover and waited for the carriage to arrive. Very soon a carriage approached, she could see the fiery Thestral pulling the carriage and was reminded of her fight against Voldemort and his supporters. The figure entered the carriage before her and she approached it after he had gotten in. she pulled herself up and entered the carriage, she sat down before turning her gaze on the other person.

Thanks for reading. I might change the title, this one's just tentative. This is just like a prequel so it may not be very interesting yet. Please give me some feedback, I know there isn't much going on yet but should I continue? Thanks for reading LP


	2. Chapter 2

As It Seems

LunarianPrincess

Alumni Week is the one time where Hogwarts is full of new and old students. A mix-up has two enemies sharing a room and learning more than they ever wanted to know about each other. However if they want to save Hogwarts and life as they know it they must band together and find a way to defeat Voldemort's final attempt at power.

Pairings: GW/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters. Some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated and wanted but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

Her mouth dropped open as she viewed the man opposite her. His pale blonde hair was immaculate, as always, and his grey eyes surveyed her with astonishment. His sensual mouth was open as he regarded her with an astounded expression, as she was sure she was doing the same thing.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed in amazement. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question," he drawled with his customary arrogance.

"I just got out of my job, I have nothing to hide, while I'm sure you cant say the same." She said acidly. He just smirked at her. She took his silence in stride and surveyed his appearance. He wore black slacks and a crisp dress shirt under his well made and undoubtedly expensive cloak. She noticed he was giving her appearance the same evaluation. "So, what are you doing back?" she asked to fill the silence.

"It is alumni week, right?" he said caustically. "Honestly, Weasley, I didn't know you were stupid as well as poor," he sneered. She raised her eyebrow at his barbs.

"So we're back to that petty thing, gees Malfoy it's been what, 7 years since we've seen each other, you'd think you'd be able to come up with some new material in that amount time," she replied acerbically. She knew it hadn't really been that long. She had seen him in the Cosmic Cadence before she went on to perform, she hadn't seen him when she was on stage though. He just rolled his eyes and stared out the foggy window.

She crossed her arms angrily and did her best to ignore him. It was a near thing since he was so close and intriguing. Luckily the carriage rolled up to the entrance shortly. She wrenched open the door and hopped out lightly. She heard him do the same she went to stride forward and found her footing uncertain on the icy ground. She winced as she anticipated impact. She opened her eyes tentatively when she didn't crash to the ground. She looked up and found herself meeting amused silver eyes. He grinned at her before righting her.

"So, Weasley can't keep your feet on the ground around me?" he inquired pompously. She ignored the innumerable butterflies that filled her stomach at his heart-stopping grin. Instead she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, to inform you Malfoy but some of your slime must have been on the ground because I slipped on it," she bit out. She strode carefully up the stairs and towards the massive door. She gripped the door and tried to open it, it didn't even budge. She yanked harder but nothing happened. She pulled harder and her grip slipped, she found herself plastered against a hard chest as she tried to keep her balance.

"Move, Weasley, its cold out here and I want to get inside before we freeze," he said darkly. He pulled her up and set her to the side. She surveyed him skeptically as he stepped up to the immense door. He gripped it and pulled, it didn't move an inch. She grinned a second before he pulled harder and the door opened slowly. "Well, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to go in?" he asked her. She scuttled inside the door and he stepped inside next to her. The door slammed behind them and she jumped slightly.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, how lovely it is to see you again," Dumbledore said in his whispery voice. "Would you please follow me?" he asked politely. The former students followed him without a word. He led them to his office and they ascended the stairs. "Have a seat would you," he invited courteously. They both sat and waited for him to reveal why he had brought them here.

"I can't believe this happened, how could it have?" Professor McGonagall demanded as she stalked towards the headmaster's desk.

"I hate to say it, but I agree, this oversight is a bit odd," Professor Snape interjected as he stood nearby. Malfoy and she looked at their former heads of house in wonder.

"Excuse me, professor, but how could what happen?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"Well, Miss Weasley, as I'm sure you're aware, many students have returned for alumni work. Well, unfortunately, you didn't respond to your invitation,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if I could get this week off at work," Ginny interrupted anxiously. Dumbledore smiled gently at her before continuing.

"Yes, well, many of the students have returned and we have so many already here, and you and Mr. Malfoy are the last people to arrive."

"Just tell them already, Albus" Professor McGonagall interrupted impatiently.

"Yes, I have a feeling they will need to hear it from you," Snape agreed.

"Yes, Well, we only have one room left, and all the dorms are full," he told them apologetically.

"Wait, you mean that one of us will have to leave," Ginny asked horrified.

"Of course not Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall responded quickly.

"So, we must share a room for the entirety of alumni week," Malfoy asked forebodingly. He looked confused and not a little annoyed.

"If that is agreeable to you and Miss Weasley, of course we'll give you two a few minutes to decide. He stood up and led the other two professors out of the small office quickly. The two former students watched them leave and turned to each other with serious misgiving.

Thanks for reading, please read and review! I'll buy your soul, I'll give you a really good price too!

Purple Plot Bunny Lani: LP you shouldn't say things like that, they might want to sell you those, and you know how hard it is to get stains out of them!

LP: I was just kidding! (Rolls eyes at crazy bunny)

Well, thank you for reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

As It Seems

LunarianPrincess

Alumni Week is the one time where Hogwarts is full of new and old students. A mix-up has two enemies sharing a room and learning more than they ever wanted to know about each other. However if they want to save Hogwarts and life as they know it they must band together and find a way to defeat Voldemort's final attempt at power.

Pairings: GW/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters. Some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated and wanted but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

"I'm not leaving, it took a lot to get off of work and I came up here to have fun," she told him earnestly.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, it took me work to get here this week too," he told her.

"Fine, then I have an idea. We can share the room, and you can ignore me, that way we can both stay and no one has to know we're staying in the same room," she suggested. She didn't say that she could ignore him. The only way that would be possible was if she were dead.

"Alright, I'll agree, though why I am even considering staying in the same room with a Weasley is beyond me," he said dryly. She glared at him before heading towards the door and pulling it open.

"Sir, we decided to be civil and share the room, where is it, Professor Dumbledore?" she asked quietly. Dumbledore reentered his office and the other two trailed him.

"Wonderful, I'll have your old heads of house show you to it," he stated cheerfully. Both students looked at him in bemusement before following the two professors out of the room.

"Well, let me remind you that normal Hogwarts rules apply while you are here, with the exception that your curfew is now 11:00." Professor McGonagall informed them. The two professors led them to a house in a small turret.

"This is your room, the password is Cosmos, and I don't want to have to hear that you were waking students up with your shouting matches," he told them sternly. "Now, it is past curfew so I suggest you get to bed soon, though how you decide on sleeping arrangements is a mystery," Malfoy grinned wolfishly as the two teachers walked away quickly.

He said the password and the door opened before them. Ginny gasped at the sight before her. The room was large and colored in red and silver on one side and green and gold on the other. In the back of the room near the two bay windows was the bed. It was a monstrous four poster hung with silver and red. The window seats were heaped with plump pillows in those two colors. A large desk lay opposite a small door, which she assumed led to the bathroom. A squashy couch lay in front of a small coffee table.

"Wow, they sure do have nice rooms hidden away," she remarked as she headed towards the small door. She opened the door and was even more surprised. It had a huge sunken tub with a few faucets around its perimeter, it also had a walled in shower that had many different types of nozzles. She whistled in appreciation, her apartment was nothing compared to this luxury. She walked out to find that Malfoy had removed his cloak and thrown it negligently on the couch. He was sprawled out on the bed and had one arm flung over his eyes. "Hey, you should take better care of your things," she reprimanded him as she picked up the cloak and smoothed it out. She savored the feel of the exquisite silk and luscious velvet against her skin. She laid it carefully over the couch and headed towards her trunk which had been brought up. She unlocked it and flung open the lid. She rifled around before she found her night things. She grabbed them and headed to the bathroom.

She laid her things quickly on the bathroom counter and inspected her reflection critically. Her hair had become an aureole surrounding her head. Her brown eyes were tired and her cheeks were flushed. She yawned and pulled her t-shirt off. Getting undressed she quickly pulled on her boxers and the oversize t-shirt. She took her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it, before putting it back up. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before heading back out into the room. She placed her things back in her trunk before walking to the bed.

"Malfoy, you should do the gentlemanly thing and take the couch while I get the bed." She said with finality. He didn't move, she walked closer and saw that he was breathing evenly. With growing agitation she realized he was asleep. She nearly groaned, she had slept on a couch before, it was horrible. A thought hit her unexpectedly; he looked so sweet when he was sleeping. His sensual mouth was soft not pulled up in a scowl or a sneer. She always could take the sofa. She shook her head decisively. She stepped closer to him. She rolled her eyes in exasperation, before reaching over and pulling his shoes off. "You shouldn't wear shoes in bed, you git," she said crossly. She pushed him until he was lying on one half of the bed. She pulled the covers over and pulled them over him.

She put out the two lamps magically and fell into the bed. It was plush and the pillows were full of soft down, she sighed as she snuggled into the bed. Reaching down she pulled the covers over her and drifted off to sleep.

Thanks for reading! Please Review!

Dracosbaby7- is this good? I know its progressing pretty slowly, should I write more or stop? Or should I just post more in each chapter? Well thanx for being such a loyal reviewer!


	4. Chapter 4

As It Seems

LunarianPrincess

Alumni Week is the one time where Hogwarts is full of new and old students. A mix-up has two enemies sharing a room and learning more than they ever wanted to know about each other. However if they want to save Hogwarts and life as they know it they must band together and find a way to defeat Voldemort's final attempt at power.

Pairings: GW/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters. Some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated and wanted but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

Draco woke gradually. He kept his eyes closed as he took in his surroundings, a habit he had picked up on his various assignments. His nose detected a hint of raspberries and his forehead furrowed in confusion. His body was warm and he was cradling something with his left arm. Opening his eyes hesitantly his gaze fell on a shimmering fall of luxurious copper hair. He lay on his side with his right arm cushioning his head. His left arm trapped her figure against him. He could see her face when he levered himself up. She had a slight smile on he face as she continued to slumber. Her hand rested across his arm as her right arm was tucked under her head. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before he looked at the clock. It was nearly 7 o'clock.

He slowly removed his arm from around her form. She protested softly as her body curled up and a frown replaced the contented expression on her lips. He covered her back up and waited until she lay quiet again. He surveyed his appearance, he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. His once crisp white shirt was rumpled and askew. His black pants were similarly disheveled. He noticed his shoes had been removed and he found them by the side of the bed.

He strode over to his trunk and carefully lifted the lid. He thought about the day ahead before pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green turtleneck. He grabbed his things and went into the bathroom. He set his things down and viewed the extravagant shower with pleasure. He stripped down and stepped into the near scalding spray. He showered quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped up to the sink. He brushed his teeth and shaved before pulling on his clothes. He had just buttoned his jeans when he heard a loud yawn from the other room.

"Malfoy, are you almost done I have to use the loo," a sleepy voice proclaimed as a knock sounded on the door. He placed his shirt on his belongings before opening the door. He was rewarded with her sleepy gaze perusing his chest and her eyes widening in appreciation.

Ginny had pulled her hair from its band and it tumbled around her to mid-back her eyes were still slumberously half-closed. She swept past him and closed the door on him. He scowled at her dismissal before smirking at her earlier response. He walked back to his trunk and grabbed a pair of socks and a pair of tennis shoes. He pulled these on as she emerged from the bathroom. She yawned and stretched, raising her arms above her head, not knowing this caused the large shirt to drape across her generous figure. She headed for her trunk as he strode back into the bathroom and grabbed his things. He went back out and dropped them in his trunk. She had retrieved her things and disappeared into the bathroom again. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He grabbed his comb and ran it quickly through his silky platinum hair. He heard the door to the bathroom open. Ginny exited the bathroom with her arms laden with her things. She wore low slung pants and had a white button down shirt on. She had tied a crimson jacket around her waist emphasizing her trim form. Her hair was pulled up in a half bun and a few curls cascaded over her crown. These flaming curls emphasized her large, expressive brown eyes. She hurriedly repacked her trunk turning she addressed him. "Well, Malfoy, let's go down to breakfast, shall we," she asked jokingly. He smirked at her and lifted an eyebrow when she stepped closer to him. She reached up and he felt the collar be tugged into position. "Can't have perfect little Malfoy go out with his clothes askew, can we?" she said mockingly, turning on her heel she strode towards the door. He scowled at her back as he followed her out.

They headed for the Great Hall. They saw students looking at them curiously as they eyed other new arrivals. Draco scowled at the staring students while Ginny smiled engagingly.

"Ginny!" she heard someone shout. Turning she saw a golden blonde head bobbing as he ran towards her.

"Collin!" she ran up to her friend and was swept up in a hug. "I'd forgotten you're so big," she giggled when he set her down. She beamed at him while they turned to head towards the Great Hall, she saw with surprise that Malfoy was looking at Collin murderously and he seemed a bit put out. She smiled at him and walked closer to him.

"Well, no wonder you forgot, I haven't seen you since that last fight and that was what 5 years ago," he reprimanded her. He took note of Malfoy falling into step with them and he looked at him searchingly. "Hi, Malfoy, so you're back as well," he said neutrally.

"Obviously, Creevey," Malfoy said in a civil voice. Collin shot Ginny a searching look but when Ginny smiled and shook her head he shrugged. He knew his best friend, she would tell him in time. The great hall had been changed for Alumni Week, the house tables had been moved farther apart and in the middle was a long table for the former students. Collin and Ginny sat on the edge and Malfoy sat across from them. "So Creevey, what have you been doing?" Malfoy asked the man, looking at him. Ginny grabbed a small roll and began to nibble on it. She glanced at the people sitting at the table. She knew a few of them but she noticed that quite a few people were missing. Malfoy held his wrist out to her and she looked at the time, it was only 7:45. Most people wouldn't be down for at least fifteen minutes.

"Well, I have a photography studio set up in London, I have a Muggle branch and a Wizarding one," he said proudly. Malfoy looked at him with something akin to respect.

"Wow, Col, that's great," Ginny told him. She beamed as she took a sip of tea.

"What about you Malfoy, what have you been doing," Collin asked politely.

"Well, I have been traveling quite a bit, my occupation isn't very definitive," he answered cryptically. Ginny cocked her head at his confusing answer. "Well, Weasley, what about you, anything worthwhile," Malfoy said, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"Well, a bit of this and that, nothing real distinct," she breezed. "Oh, look here comes the dream team," she whispered sarcastically before turning and smiling at her family and their friends. "Hi, how are you guys?" she asked.

"Hi, Gin, Collin," Ron said nodding to her seat mate.

"How are the kids, Jami and Vini and Rissa?" she asked, calling them by her playful nicknames.

"All the kids are at your mother's, James was fine when we left him, but we know your parents spoil him so," Luna said leisurely, a proud smile on her face. Harry beamed at his wife, who was 6 months pregnant.

"Well, Lavinia and Nerissa are up to their old tricks, I swear those girls are smarter than they have a right to be at 3," Hermione said. Ron smiled and Hermione glowed under his admiring gaze. Ginny couldn't help the feelings of longing she felt when she saw them exchange looks and loving touches. She blushed and turned away.

Silver eyes observed her silently, a look of pity and understanding shining in the impenetrable depths. She blushed even more profusely and decided to rejoin the conversation. "So, are George and Alicia's kids there as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, Gin, so when did you get here?" her brother asked.

"Oh, last night, I think you guys had better find a seat before there are none left," she hedged, not wanting to answer anymore questions while viewing the loving couples.

"Well, we'll catch up later, see ya," Harry said. Ginny nearly sighed with relief when none of them had noticed Malfoy.

"So, still as haughty as ever, I see," Collin commented brightly. Ginny snickered at her friend's comment. She was reminded of the times she and he had spent joking about the Fabulous Three when they were still in school.

"Well, that is unexpected," Malfoy remarked.

"What, that they're still a bunch of gigantic prats or that they didn't take the time to notice you?" Ginny asked. She smiled brightly at him and his eyes darkened, for some reason she felt her breath catch.

"Neither, it's the fact that you two see past the perfect acts and realize what they truly are," he stated matter-of-factly. Ginny and Collin exchanged a glance before breaking into hearty laughter.

"Well, you're a little late on that memo Malfoy, it went out about 10 years ago," Collin told him when he had stopped laughing. Ginny was still giggling softly as Malfoy surveyed them skeptically.

"Hmm and I thought my whole holier than thou attitude was bad," he stated self-mockingly. He smirked as he watched the other people and new students, who were staring at the famous four.

"Sorry, Malfoy, at you least you were up front about it, you never made people think you were someone you weren't. They are just a bunch of priggish gits, but they are related to me so can we change the subject?" she asked seriously.

"So, what are your plans for today, I mean we pretty much have free reign while we're in the castle. Did you bring your broom?" Collin asked her. She nodded as she shoveled some hash browns into her mouth.

"Why, Creevey, still think you can best me," she challenged playfully.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell, honey, I have no further ambitions to have my arse handed to me," he joked back. Malfoy watched the exchange suspiciously, Collin looked up and looked him in the eyes. Ginny was surprised when they seemed to share a look that made both of them nod decisively.

"Right then, so Malfoy care to have a chance with the vixen from Gryffindor?" Collin asked him. Ginny blushed, not many people knew about her silly nickname from her younger years.

"I hate to say that the little weasel doesn't stand a chance," he said haughtily.

"My arse, Malfoy," Ginny said indignantly. "But you know what, I'll beat you at Quidditch tomorrow, too many people will be on the pitch today, besides it's snowing and I want to enjoy it," she informed him. She buttered another roll and took a bite.

"Up for one of our famous snowball fights, Gin?" Collin asked.

"You know it, but watch out Creevey, my aim has gotten so much better, so down by the lake in what about a half hour?" she returned jokingly. Malfoy watched the exchange silently.

"Ah yes, but Malfoy will be on my side, as it will be boys against girls so who will you grab?" Collin asked, Malfoy gave him a surprised look but didn't back out.

"Another snowball fight, eh, boys against girls, I don't know Collin, seems you'd be better served being on the girls side, as were going to win," a haughty voice returned.

All three turned to observe their new companion. She stood there vivaciously, her black hair pulled up in a pristine bun, her blue eyes glinting mysteriously. She had a beautiful white chenille sweater on and beautiful navy slacks. A navy scarf was thrown negligently across her narrow shoulders. All in all, the look was one of understated elegance and beauty. Ginny observed her in jealous good-humor.

This was a long chapter! Oh my god I had sooo many reviews, I love you all!

Dracosbaby7- I'm one of your favorite authors, wow that is such a great honor! I'm glad you like this fic, my best friend is the one who said I should write about that, so I'll tell her that you liked it! Can't wait to read more of your fics!

SilverMoonset- HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! OK, I'm glad you liked the premise!

musicgirl141- thank you, I'm glad sometimes I tend to ramble about descriptions so I'm glad you liked them!

Atin- thanks, how was this chapter?

PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01- thanks, I hope it is interesting for you guys!

BTW I loved recording in the studio! It was sooo wonderful the people were great and they were so helpful and everyone was really supportive! Now just Bang! Bang! You're Dead and my vocal recital then I'll be pretty free until x-mas, except for musical practice, so I should be able to write and post regularly! Thanx-LP


	5. Chapter 5

As It Seems

LunarianPrincess

Alumni Week is the one time where Hogwarts is full of new and old students. A mix-up has two enemies sharing a room and learning more than they ever wanted to know about each other. However if they want to save Hogwarts and life as they know it they must band together and find a way to defeat Voldemort's final attempt at power.

Pairings: GW/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters. Some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated and wanted but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

Then

All three turned to observe their new companion. She stood there vivaciously, her black hair pulled up in a pristine bun, her blue eyes glinting mysteriously. She had a beautiful white chenille sweater on and beautiful navy slacks. A navy scarf was thrown negligently across her narrow shoulders. All in all, the look was one of understated elegance and beauty. Ginny observed her in jealous good-humor.

Now

"Oh my God, Alex, you look beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed. She jumped up and embraced her best friend.

"Well, Gin when did you get here?" she asked when they had sat down. Alex took the seat on the other side of Collin and Ginny sat on the end next to Malfoy. Alexis' eyebrow rose when she saw Ginny's seat mate but she wisely said nothing.

"I got here last night, I missed the Alumni meal, was it interesting?" Ginny responded to her friend's question. She reached out and grabbed a piece of toast from Malfoy's plate, he raised his eyebrow at her and she smiled at him as she took a bite.

"Yeah, about as interesting as a History of Magic lesson," Alex remarked, the group laughed as they were reminded of their interminable sessions in that class. Malfoy watched the companionable exchange in silence, almost envious of the ease in which the communicated. Just then Malfoy's best friend, Blaise walked up, sitting on the other side of Malfoy, across from Alexis.

"Drake, glad to see you could fit us into your busy schedule," he said sarcastically. "And what lovely company you keep these days," he said wryly, nodding to each person in turn, his eyes lingering on Alex. She raised an eyebrow haughtily and surveyed his well-made and doubtless expensive outfit.

"Hate to say it, but you're not the first to call our Alex lovely, I daresay she gets it all the time," Ginny responded blithely, smirking at Collin, who was observing the sparks flying between the two people. Blaise gave her a surprised look, raising his eyebrow and looking between her and Malfoy.

"Well, Weasley, so you finally grew some wit to go with that temper and backbone," Blaise said dryly. Ginny smiled jauntily at him before responding.

"You know, I'd love to have a 'battle of wits' with you...but you appear to be unarmed," As she responded Collin's boyfriend, Hayden walked over. He heard her comment and laughed with the group as he walked up. The former Slytherin gave a curt nod to his house mates and sat next to Collin (okay quick AN ((my first one!)) so you understand the dynamics, on the end of the one side it goes Hayden, Collin, Alex, on the other from the end in, Ginny, Draco, Blaise. Okay back to the story…) "Well, Blaise since you and Hayden have chanced to make an appearance, would you like to join one of our notorious snowball fights?" Ginny asked playfully, leaning over Draco to pointedly look at Blaise. He tore his eyes away from Alex, who had studiously avoided his scrutiny.

"Sure," he responded. Leaning over he loudly whispered "Drake, what did I just agree to?" everyone at the table laughed, drawing a few curious looks. Those who knew the occupants stared in shock, a group of **Gryffindors** and **Slytherins** and they were **laughing?!?!? Was the world coming to an end!?!?!?!**

"Well, you know, now that the numbers are even we can make it even more interesting, Gryffindors against Slytherins, well, what do you say?" Alex said challengingly. She tilted her chin and sent a look at Blaise, he smirked and nodded.

"Smashing idea!" Ginny exclaimed. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy before she started laughing. The lilting sound invited those around her to join in and even those who had no clue what was going on were compelled to smile. "But before we commence the strategic maneuver I suggest we take a recess and reconvene when we are clad in the appropriate attire," Ginny said in her best impression of an English general.

"Great, we'll meet at the front hall about half an hour after breakfast?" Collin asked. Everyone nodded before they began talking about who was going to beat whom, and who would care to wager on the outcome. When Dumbledore released the students to go to class and the former students to participate in the activities offered the group split up and headed its separate ways.

Well, I finally had a bit of inspiration, hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear some suggestions.

Dracosbaby7: I thought the fic could be more interesting if they were comfortable with each other, of course there is still a little bit of tension but the real obstacle are the people that surround them. I had hoped the story would continue to something different than what I had originally imagined so I hope it works.

luna and sassy: thanks I'm glad you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update!

musicgirl141: well, since vivaciously can mean animatedly, cheerfully, and chirpily I believe the adjective is in the proper usage but I could be wrong. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked this chap, and I hope I answered the question of who the girl is now.

I'm still progressing slowly on how I want this story to go, but I promise to update as soon as I get the next chapter! Lots of love LP


	6. Chapter 6

As It Seems

LunarianPrincess

Alumni Week is the one time where Hogwarts is full of new and old students. A mix-up has two enemies sharing a room and learning more than they ever wanted to know about each other. However if they want to save Hogwarts and life as they know it they must band together and find a way to defeat Voldemort's final attempt at power.

Pairings: GW/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters. Some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated and wanted but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

Then

"Great, we'll meet at the front hall about half an hour after breakfast?" Collin asked. Everyone nodded before they began talking about who was going to beat whom, and who would care to wager on the outcome. When Dumbledore released the students to go to class and the former students to participate in the activities offered the group split up and headed its separate ways.

Now

Draco followed Ginny up the stairs, trying to keep his eyes off her bum. She walked beside him quietly before letting loose a soft giggle. He raised her eyebrow at her and she grabbed her chest as she broke into full laughter. She gripped his arm as she tried to catch her breath.

"Did you see the looks people sent our way when they realized who we were?" she asked him when she had regained her composure.

"Actually yes," he remarked with flippancy, his smirk appeared and turned into an actual grin. She returned it with one of her own. He began to chuckle and Ginny began laughing again. He opened the door to their shared chamber and she collapsed inside the door. He watched as her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkled with mirth and her lips were part in breathless abandon. He felt his chest tighten as he felt the familiar tug of desire, but it was tinged with something he couldn't identify, something he had no desire to name or discover.

Ginny glanced up at Draco, her laughter dying on her lips. His eyes were a deep, almost luminous, silver, and a look Ginny recognized but did not care to analyze was shining in their depths. To distract herself she dropped her gaze, only to be captured by his sensuous lips. Neither knew who moved first but soon their lips were sealed and their arms were clasped around each other. Ginny mewled as Draco pushed her against the back of the door, his hands locked possessively on her hips. Ginny slid her fingers into his silky hair and cherished the groan that was ground from his throat. Draco slowly slid his hands up until his hands met the warm flesh that was under Ginny's shirt. Ginny gasped when his chilled fingers slid across her skin with maddening slowness. The gasp roused them, jolting them back to reality. Ginny's skin blossomed with heat and she could not meet Draco's gaze. He shoved his hand into his hair, unusually flustered.

By mutual silent consent they put a hew feet between them. Ginny raised her eyes and looked at him, his eyes were clouded with passion and a look of confusion was evident on his face. Neither of them said a word, staring at each other in shock. Draco shook his head and disappeared into the bathroom. Ginny put a hand over her heart, which was still racing from his touch. She sank onto the bed and closed her eyes, she couldn't believe her shocking lack of control where he was concerned. Hideously embarrassed she began to dress in warmer clothes, she pulled on a red turtleneck and warm black pants. Over this she pulled a white vest, embroidered with tiny holly sprigs all over, she grabbed a large coat and waited for Draco to appear from within the bathroom. He appeared, as fabulous as ever, the green turtleneck was in place and over it was a soft vest and in his hands was a large black jacket.

He looked at her wordlessly, his gorgeous eyes haunted and apologetic. She smiled at him before resolutely heading away from the room. In her eyes, if they both forgot it and neither said anything it would be like it had never happened. Yet deep inside, she knew without a doubt that she would never forget the feeling of being in his arms for the rest of her life. Likewise he was coming to terms with the odd feelings roused by he lips. He shook his head stubbornly, vowing to not lose control where she was concerned again.

They walked out of the castle and were instantly captivated by the icy beauty of the grounds. The cold was biting yet neither moved to put on their jackets, warmed enough by the memory of what they had been doing mere minutes ago. They headed down a ways, towards the forest, where they saw their friends already ready and waiting for them.

"About time, I was about to send out a search party," Alex called to them as they approached. Collin and Hayden smiled as Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulders and added.

"Well, it would have been a wasted endeavor, as Draco has safely delivered Ms. Weasley," he purred near her ear. Alex colored with embarrassment and whispered frantically in his ear. Blaise just smiled at her skittishness. The group laughed at their antics making lewd comments and whistling catcalls.

"Are we ready, I just can't wait to cream you guys," Ginny pronounced competitively.

"As if you could, little weasel," Draco drawled, while a challenging look was sent her way. She smirked before responding.

"Well, lets go!" she called to him. The group intervened before they got any worse and set up rules. The Gryffindors headed towards the broken stone fence that was about 5 yards from the beginnings of the forest while the Slytherins took their posts just beyond the point where vegetation began on the fringe of the forest. As agreed a span of five minutes passed, in order to get battle plans, and snowballs, made.

When the time had passed each side had a strategy completed and they were in the midst of carrying them out. Alex stayed in the small fortress they had built in the short amount, defending their side. Collin was to begin a frontal attack while Ginny would sneak along the side and try to take the enemy fortress from the rear. With these optimistic goals they began. Alex was surprised when a few minutes after her friends had left to engage the enemy that Blaise came up behind her. He whispered some suggestions in her ear and after looking to make sure no one could see them from their concealed location, took him up on his offer. Collin had made a dash towards the other fortress, but saw that Hayden was slinking around to the side, where a bend in the fence created a small cove that was impossible to see from either side of the field. Sneaking up behind him, he gave a shove and followed him into the secret area. That left only Ginny and Draco, who were unknowingly the only two left even remotely concerned with the outcome of the snowball fight.

Well, that was an awkward way to have their attraction made evident. If you can't tell, I'm not so great at writing the whole romance aspect of a romance story, it comes from never experiencing it. The terrible, anticipative, intoxicating stage totally got that covered, but after that I'm a little fuzzy. Oh well, I want to see what you guys say and where I should take this!

Thank yous:

Dracosbaby7: Sorry, there wasn't much of a snowball fight, was there, they all seem a little preoccupied with something else, I wonder what it was? Them getting along really helps the progression of things since they will soon be leaving Hogwarts, together if everything goes as planned. I'm glad you think that will work, I guess I just second guess myself too much. Thanks for always supporting me, it is a welcome change from people at my school!

blackiebrens: what did you think? I'm sorry it took so long, I;ve had a little trouble with writers block, I know real writers say this doesn't really exist that the writer is just being lzy but sometimes they are busy and tired which saps the creative juices, sorry got a little defensive there, the voice in my head was being mean again, thanks for the review!

Jessica Halliwell Potter: I like your name, I'm sorry if they are out of character, but you have to think that it has been 7 years and we haven't seen what happened to them, so maybe this was just a natural progression based on external influences, sorry that was my inner psychoanalyst coming out. Thanks for reviewing!!

hoppers: really! Yet another thing we have in common, now me and my bf just order different things and we grab from each other's plates. Was this chapter okay? I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with graduation things, even though that's like 6 months away, schools are crazy! Thanks for reviewing you wonderful person you!

luna and sassy: I hope this was quick enough!

I'm sorry if I forgot anybody, please review and tell me what you think!


	7. My Apologies

Apologies

I have been sick of late and as such I have had to curtail my writing, I hope to finish most of my stories over Christmas break. I am sorry to all of those who read my stories, if you have any suggestions for my stories or just wish to comment that is wonderful, thank you all for taking the time to read my stories. LP

Here are thank yous to all the people who recently reviewed.

Dracosbaby7: You're the best, I don't know what I would do without your support! I'm glad the kiss scene was believable as was their response since, loser that I am, I have never been kissed, yeah I know I should throw myself a pity party, I'm just kidding I don't care about being the only girl at my school to never have been kissed. Sorry, anyways thanks for always being so encouraging and helpful. The cookie idea is actually really good, every year me and my mom get together with my aunt and cousin and have a x-mas baking day, the ice skating is good too, and the snowman might work as an ice sculpture contest.

hoppers: yeah just always be prepared for the stupid administrators to change their minds a million times as you're getting ready for graduation, it really is quite annoying, I'm so glad you like my stories, its great to hear such great comments from you!

Mage-Aurian: Mistletoe will definitely be a part of the Christmas celebrations, I'm glad you luv it!

Writergurl4: I'm writing and I will post as soon as I can, but with the whole no internet at home it might be a while before I post, I know it is such a tragedy!

Holly Nirvana: before I go any further, I just adore your name, it just fits in with my story so well, thank you for your support, Harry Potter is pretty cool, I'm glad you think there is good work to keep up, thanks for the great comment!

Ediblemongoose: very good, actually my mom bought me a pocket book of Celtic myths and legends and there's the whole original chant in there so I'm probably going to use it in the fic, even though Holly is the guy and Ivy is the woman, oh well adjust to fit my purposes right? Thanks for your comment!

fukwit: wow and I though a four-year-old had bad grammar, boy was I wrong, anyway to begin with your inspiring review. Dude, if you don't like Harry Potter so much why are you taking time out of your schedule to read AND review my story, you'd think you would be smarter about that, besides I am a loser and I happen to be perfectly alright with this, so I don't think you telling me I'm a loser is really going to change anything, sorry!

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: Yeah, I had to sing it at my x-mas performance class, part of my voice lessons, I hope you keep reading!

jelly beans beware: cool name, I'm glad you like the costumes, I have always been fascinated with period clothing and so I use it in almost all of my designs and sketches. The next chapter will be out soon, I hope, anyway thanks for reviewing!

Deth's Flaming Arrow: that's cool and if you want to change it before I write the chapter I'll change it for you, otherwise cool evil overlord it is!

dracoshotty: thanks for the comment, I'm glad you think its great, I'm sorry that I probably wont be able to update till after the holidays, I'll do what I can!

Numbluver: I'm glad you liked that chapter, I will keep going though it might be a while before anyone sees the fruits of my efforts, sorry!

HAPPY CHRISTMAS ALL! Find the right guy(girl) and trap him(her) under the mistletoe!


	8. Chapter 7

As It Seems

LunarianPrincess

Alumni Week is the one time where Hogwarts is full of new and old students. A mix-up has two enemies sharing a room and learning more than they ever wanted to know about each other. However if they want to save Hogwarts and life as they know it they must band together and find a way to defeat Voldemort's final attempt at power.

Pairings: GW/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe/Characters. Some of the characters might seem OOC, but bear with me. Feedback is appreciated and wanted but please try to keep criticism constructive, Thanx in advance

Then

When the time had passed each side had a strategy completed and they were in the midst of carrying them out. Alex stayed in the small fortress they had built in the short amount, defending their side. Collin was to begin a frontal attack while Ginny would sneak along the side and try to take the enemy fortress from the rear. With these optimistic goals they began. Alex was surprised when a few minutes after her friends had left to engage the enemy that Blaise came up behind her. He whispered some suggestions in her ear and after looking to make sure no one could see them from their concealed location, took him up on his offer. Collin had made a dash towards the other fortress, but saw that Hayden was slinking around to the side, where a bend in the fence created a small cove that was impossible to see from either side of the field. Sneaking up behind him, he gave a shove and followed him into the secret area. That left only Ginny and Draco, who were unknowingly the only two left even remotely concerned with the outcome of the snowball fight.

Now

Ginny quietly crept along the forest's edge, stealthily approaching the enemy's snow fort. She watched Hayden creep along the side of the stone fence and dismissed him, beyond him Blaise was nearing the fort but she disregarded him as well. Bending over she grabbed a bit of snow and shaped it with her hands, blowing on it she made her way to the back of the fort. There, a green figure had his back to her. She smiled with relish as she lobbed the snowball at the back of his head. She started laughing when he turned around with a look of surprise on his face. He shivered and dusted the snow off his head and shoulders. He smiled at her predatorily, causing tendrils of heat to curl through her body. He lobbed a snowball at her, she ducked but as she turned he had lobbed a second as soon as the first and it hit her square on her cheek. She gasped as the frozen substance trickled down her collarbone.

She charged him, jumping and tackling him into the snowy white powder. With a single sinuous move Draco had her pinned under him. A look of wicked amusement crossed his face as he scooped snow in his hands and dropped it over her face, giving her a small shower, she gasped at the cold and some of the cool powder slipped between her lips. He laughed as she licked her lips and ate the snow on her face. Using this as diversion, she scooped some snow up and put her plan into action. Leaning forward she linked her arms behind his neck and shoved snow beneath his collar. He gave a shout and rolled off of her and plucked ineffectually at his collar. Ginny dissolved into giggles at his frantic movements.

"Think its funny do you, spitfire?" he asked as he smirked wickedly at her. She giggled and held her hands in front of her to ward off his approach. She shrieked with laughter when he grabbed her and with one hand pinned her against his chest and the other dropped snow into her shirt. She gasped and shoved away from the cold, causing her body to arch against his. In that moment it went beyond teasing and into temptation.

Draco's eyes darkened to slate gray and his sensuous lips parted like he was about to say something. Ginny took advantage of his distraction and shoved against him hard, his arms went around her like a vise and she landed on top of him, exactly as she'd planned. She captured his lips and drowned in his embrace. His hands held her neck, playing with the pulse there, and she had her fingers buried in his silky locks. When they took a breath she leant beck and looked into his eyes, she smiled at him before covering his lips with hers. In a smooth, sinuous, effortless move Draco flipped her over and lay over her, smiling in satisfaction.

He began nibbling along her jaw line, ending at her ear where he did things that made her toes curl and she gasped with pleasure. She slid her hands along his shoulders and down his chest, relishing the strength of his frame. She played with the supple skin that was just under the edge of his shirt. He groaned and nipped her neck a move that caused her to arch into him. She slid her hands along his spine savoring the feel of his skin against her fingertips. She wriggled a bit and shrieked as some snow made its way into the waistband of her pants. She shoved Draco off her and stood up, desperate to get away from the stinging cold. Draco laughed as she jumped up and shivered and shook the snow out of her clothes.

"I don't think it was that funny," she said primly, turning her nose up at him. He shook his head and stood next to her. "Let's go check on everyone else, there's no telling what they've been doing," she joked. He nodded and walked in front of her, towards the field where the battle was supposed to have taken place. She smiled evilly at his back as she bent and scooped up a handful of snow. She lobbed it at the back of his head but she was shocked when he leaned to the side and the snowball flew ineffectually over his shoulder. He pivoted and threw a ball of snow right at her, her mouth dropped open and she jumped to the side, barely getting out of the way in time.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" she asked in amazement. Draco smirked superiorly and Ginny just laughed at the look of pride on his face. "You look like such a cute, innocent little boy when you do that," Draco feigned a look of serious affront.

"I resent that remark," he glared at her before breaking into a grin. Ginny laughed harder as they made their way back to the field. The first thing the saw was Collin and Hayden sneaking out of a small hollow made by the field and the fence. They were both laughing and had satisfied, guilty faces on as they saw Draco and Ginny. Ginny waved and pointed surreptitiously at the fort they had made with Alex. Collin grinded wolfishly and whispered in Hayden's ear, both laughed quietly and grabbed handfuls of snow.

"C'mon, lets go get those traitorous best friends of ours," Ginny whispered into Draco's ear. Her warm breath caressed his ear and he suppressed a shudder brought on by her proximity. He nodded a predatory, approving gleam in his eye. He swiftly grabbed a handful of snow and had it packed into a snowball almost instantly. Ginny stared at him in frank admiration. Hayden and Collin approached from the left and Ginny and Draco came from the opposite, effectively cutting off any escape routes.

They came upon Alex and Blaise in a very interesting position. Alex was on top of Blaise, kissing him passionately and Blaise had his hands under her now wet white sweater. Ginny smirked wickedly and nodded to her companions in mischief. They all raised their arms and released their snowballs at the distracted couple.

"What the bloody hell!" Blaise shouted as he was hit square in the face with a snowball. Alex meanwhile was trying to get the snow out of her sweater.

"Never settle with words what you can accomplish with a snowball," Ginny remarked cheekily. She raised her eyebrow and smirked at Blaise who still lay shocked on the floor. In less than a second she had a snowball in her face.

"Well said, Vixen," Alex said proudly, dusting her hands off and laughing at the expression on Ginny's face. The others joined in her laughter before heading into the castle for some hot chocolate and dry clothes.

So what do you think, was that a good ending to the snowball fight? Well, tell me what you think, but for now thank yous to my loyal reviewers:

Dracosbaby7: that would be awkward, I'm lucky I don't have any guy romantically interested in me or I would have awkward moments too, I'm hoping to examine this awkwardness on their journey to defeat Voldemort's loyal servants, but I guess that's giving some of the plot away, oh well, it might give people ideas that will help me with writing it. Hope you had a happy holiday, or whatever.

hoppers: yeah, everyone tells you that senior year will be your best, bull it is so hard and everyone is pressuring you to be perfect and do your best and go to this school with that major and so on and so forth, it really bites, just make sure you surround yourself with good friends and you'll be good, in fact if it weren't for my BF, or the purple plot bunny Lani as you know her, I think I would have just dropped out by now,

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: I'm glad you'll keep reading.

lostfish: unfortunately, we didn't get to, though we contented ourselves to go to j.c.pennys and jump on the beds there. I'm glad you liked the idea, how am I doing?

luna and sassy: I'm sorry this took so long, I don't have the internet and it really bites. Luckily, I'm not very sick anymore but I mysteriously pulled the muscle between my hip and my tailbone, I didn't even know I had a muscled there, it really hurts though.


End file.
